One Christmas in a Tower
by SycoReaperMan
Summary: The holidays are coming people, every where you look a new kind of feeling is in the air. It may not be the best feeling around but its better then usual. Two strange teens discover there inner feelings for each other in this special time of the year BBRa


_Hello there, I am Reaper, simple as that. I love Christmas, I have always felt that the myths of Christmas miracles are true. I used to be a writer by the name of Shady Mike, and I did nothing but TT stories with Beast Boy and Raven as the couple, because it reminded me so much of me and my fiancé how completely opposite we are and yet so perfectly meant for each other. This is a one shot, no continuations, its sort of a spur of the moment creation. Thank you for putting up with my ramble. So here you go One Christmas in a Tower._

**December 22****nd**** 2008**

The sky was beginning to darken, there was no sun, and hadn't been one since last week. The snow storm that had dropped down over the city become harsher and harsher, during the day though, people lived normally, heaters and fires going on in every house hold. Snow plowed streets and mountains of the white gold to sled on. The neighborhood kids all played during the day; winter break and a snow fall what a perfect winter for them, they tossed hard lumps of the beautiful white snow at each other followed by sledding by the boys and snow angels by the girls.

The tower was very quiet this Christmas, Dick had gone to spend the holiday with Batman, he wouldn't return till Christmas day. Kori was off to visit her home for the week, we had all wondered if the Tammeranian's celebrated Christmas, in fact it was there biggest holiday. And Victor was packing up to go spend the rest of the holiday with the Titans East. They were all going to be back Christmas morning; they were all going, except for Garfield and the monotone princess Raven.

"Hey BB you sure you don't want to visit Mas y' Menos? You know they are dieing to beat you in that new videogame there getting from Speedy." Victor laughed under his breath as he thought about the two energetic children.

Garfield looked up from his plate of tofu chicken with a fake smile so well played it could have been real, "No no… you go ahead Cy, I wouldn't want to get between you and Bumble Bee." He gave the metallic man a wink.

The green teenager was barely able to miss the wrench flung at his head.

"That's not funny grass stain." But Victor laughed anyway, "So you and Raven are going to spend Christmas Eve with each other huh? And you didn't want to get between me and Bee."

Garfield glared at Victor before letting out a slight sigh.

"You know she would rather spend the holiday with her father then with me. She seems to hate me more and more as the year goes by."

Truthfully Raven was becoming more and more stressed with the impending threat of her father always on her shoulders. Her guilt would consume her if anything happened to her friends. But Garfield only saw her stress as anger and did his best to stay away from the violet haired beauty that had caught his eye a long time ago. Cyborg shook his head and gave the skinny green boy a pat on the back.

"Cheer up man, it's Christmas, I am sure Raven and you can settle your differences and have a nice time. Listen I am going to be late so I left some emergency dough in case you want to order pizza on the fridge. My cell and Robin's is there as well in case something comes up. If the alarm goes off I am sure it won't be anything you and Raven couldn't handle, even villains have plans for Christmas. The access code for lock up is by the panel, remember to set it every night of the house will get a bit screwy."

Garfield couldn't help but scoff and roll his eyes, Victor always did this when he left, but it was getting annoying. The metallic man was older then most of the team but that didn't give him the right to treat them all like babies. But like always the changeling just nodded and put on his classic goofy grin.

"Alright already! You better get going bolt head or Bumble Bee is going to grind your gears and not in the sexual innuendo way, the big screw driver to the face way."

Cyborg let out a laugh and smacked Beast Boy on the back on more time before walking out. Garfield listened carefully until he heard the soft hum of the T-Car pull out of the metal garage and fade away into the distance. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh, getting up he grabbed a can of Coke and walked to the elevator, wondering if the roof was clear of the violet haired beauty, he wanted to stretch his wings.

As he got to the top floor, Beast Boy discovered the spell caster meditating deeply, as he watched her it seemed she was more likely asleep floating in mid air then calming her mind. He knew not to disturb her so he moved to press the down button on the elevator. As the doors closed he realized one of her eyes were open watching him, a strange feeling hit him in the gut as his view was cut off by the metal doors of the elevator

**December 23**

The sound of his alarm cloak finally snapped the young boy awake from his soft slumber. As he crawled out of bed he decided to leave his shirt off, knowing Raven was gone to the roof or locked in her room. He looked at himself in the mirror, his skin was a soft forest green, but it was still light enough to show the fine lines of muscle on his chest and arms, his stomach was flat but no six pack like Robin, his forearms were well off but now 22 inch walls of steel like Cyborg. He was just average, and in this home it is all he could ever hope to be was average.

The teen made it to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator pushing the blue furry food away looking for something edible before he realized he wasn't alone.

"Sorry sleeping beauty were out of food I was going to the shop, want me to pick you up anything; a t-shirt maybe?"

He left out a soft sigh as his cheeks became a soft brown; he covered his naked upper body behind the refrigerator door, "Sorry Raven I didn't know you were still here… I just need some tofu if you have enough."

The violet haired beauty let out a small laugh, small enough that nothing blew up around them both, and walked out. Garfield sighed and looked down, he was such an idiot some times he wondered how he kept any friendship alive.

Later that afternoon Raven returned from the market floating several shopping bags above her head. Garfield watched her biting his bottom lip gently wondering what he could say.

"So umm… Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Would you like to do something that night? Go out? See the lights? Or something…" he whispered the last part realizing he was a fool for trying.

Raven looked at him with a blank expression as always, "Sorry busy, I don't need to go out and watch all those happy people make foolish wishes that will never come true."

Garfield couldn't help but gasp with astonishment, "Raven! How could you say that! Christmas is a time for hope; those wishes can come true if you have hope."

"Oh really? I only see people who have everything wish for things on Christmas, it's a foolish holiday that sold out to big corporation's decades ago. Think about it Beast Boy what would you wish for? A new videogame? A music tape? It's all played out business, you need to get over it and grow up."

He just stood there amazed at her out burst, he wasn't surprised she hated the holiday but to bash it like that without a care, it seemed almost cruel to him. It hurt more that she had done it to make him realize he was selfish.

"I know it's sold out… but my wish is something you can't buy." He sighed shaking his head walking up down the hallway away from her.

"Wishing for some blonde girl to show up at your door isn't what I intended."

"It isn't what I meant."

Raven raised an eyebrow looking at him as he stood in the doorway of the elevator almost wondering what his wish was now.

"I would wish for a Christmas with my family, my parents… just one more night with someone who loved me for me."

And with that the doors shut.

Neither of them talked the rest of the night

**December 24****th**** Christmas eve**

Raven looked down at the city below; yesterday's moment with Garfield had made her feel very guilty. She had forgotten the little boy with all the joy in the world was completely alone just like her, no family, no friends other then Titans, he lived alone for years away from society.

"Why must the little fool do this to me… I need to apologize." She hung her head floating down through the ceilings to Garfield's floor.

The spell caster let her knuckles rap on the door several times with no answer. She sighed biting her bottom lip softly hitting the door with her hand once more.

"Garfield please… open up… I'm sorry ok… I didn't mean to say that I forgot about your feelings. I'm so used to you being the stupid one that I ignored you as a person." She could have slapped herself for how that came out.

"What are you doing?" came the voice of the green teen from beside her.

She jumped a wall of black energy pushing Garfield away like an enemy. He hit the wall with a loud thud a soft cry escaping his lips.

"Garfield! Oh my god are you ok! I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry for everything!" she knelt beside him on the ground his head was turned away from her.

"I'm fine Raven… you can stop pretending to care."

The violet haired girl back away her lip quivered gently.

"Garfield I'm not pretending you know I care about you."

He shook his head laughing gently, "Oh come on Raven, you only pretend to care so we can work as a team; you think I am an annoying little fool with no sense of pride or a conscience."

She sighed and put her hand on Garfield's shoulder, "Would you like to go out tonight?"

The question was so random that both of them looked into each others eyes with shock, his soft emerald green eyes shocked she asked, her hazy grey-purple eyes shocked she had said it.

"Um… sure…" was all he could muster out.

They both stood up, he dusted off his shirt and pants while she fixed her hair, they both looked at each other one more time before walking away wondering what to do and what to wear.

**2 hours later**

Garfield came out of his room still completely confused as to how he ever ended up going out on a date with Raven. He wore a pair of midnight blue denim jeans with a half way clean pair of blue and white chucks. The boy had decided to go against his usual black and purple out fit and put on a white button up shirt, the sleeves were blue and went down to cover his elbows. His hair was as usual messy but the boy seemed to have wet it and ruffled it to give it a wavy effect. He couldn't help but laugh, he had actually thought a long hard time about this outfit because tonight was special to him even if it was weird.

"You clean up well Garfield." came the monotone but sweeter voice of his violet haired beauty.

As the green skinned teen turned to look at the pale gothic goddess he had none to recently began dreaming about he was awestruck by her change. She wore a spaghetti strap purple dress, the skirt wasn't ridiculously short like Starfire or most of the women in the city would wear, but short enough that her smooth silky legs very visible from just above the knee cap down. A black sweater was worn over the spaghetti strap covering her pale arms and upper back. Raven's hair was still shoulder length but it was pushed back to the left, the right side had a few strands falling in front of her face hiding it from his view. Garfield tried to hide the loud gulp that went down his throat into his stomach, she was beautiful, more beautiful then any women he has ever, or would ever, see.

"I would have to say the same for you Rae…" as he finished he flinched remembering how she hated the nick name.

But to his surprise nothing happened, no glare, no insult, and no wall of energy blasting him off the island. Instead the green shape shifter could hear a giggle escape from his beauty.

"Well are you going to stand here and talk or are we going out?"

Garfield raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant. Did she already have plans? Did he forget something? What was he going to do to entertain her? The green teen began to sweat slightly as he took her elbow and lead her down stairs. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the safe cash that Cyborg had left them before putting his arm between Raven's and walking outside.

Raven glided them both to the city, as they landed Garfield looked around before an idea struck him with enough clarity he almost screamed out 'Eureka!' but luckily his sense held the burst back long enough for him to lead her down the streets. He knew a wonderful little restaurant in the middle of town that served classy food and tofu. He was going to spend every dime he had on her tonight to make her happy, after dinner he was going to take her down to her favorite coffee house, it was poetry night even if it was Christmas Eve and undoubtedly there would be people there, it wasn't that late yet. The sky was still an of-set grey it couldn't have been after 5 yet.

"We can fly there you know." Raven spoke up breaking his inside planning.

Garfield laughed and nodded, "Yes we could, but this is a surprise so you aren't going to know where we are going."

"Something tells me this is a surprise for you to Garfield." she chuckled.

Garfield laughed and put on a fake face, hiding his inner embarrassment of just coming up with the plan two minutes ago. As he turned the corner with her a small laugh came from them both. The restaurants name was Dominick's Cuisine and neither of them had ever really been there before; just a passerby place, with a big invisible 'Cost-a-lot sign' above it. Raven watched Garfield wondering where the money came from to buy such an expensive date came from, but he showed now smock or greed to him as they both sat down in a booth away from the crowd in the front of the restaurant. The lighting was dim and Raven found it difficult to see the little green teen clearly; every once and a while the fire lit area would glow bright from a gust of wind coming in and Raven would get a shot of his calm peaceful face staring at her.

The dinner was delicious; she ordered a bow tie pasta dish that made even her wonder why the Titans never ate here. Garfield had a small plate of different tofu delicacies in front of him along with a Chinese salad (no chicken of course). Garfield paid the bill and they both got up to leave, Raven was a little confused as to why the green boy had not ordered desert he loved chocolate and all the sweet things that the restaurant could offer and to be completely honest she wanted to try one of there cheesecakes wondering if the heavenly food would be just as good as she imagined.

As they walked the grey sky above was darkening and the snow was falling very gently. Garfield and Raven laughed and talked as the snow flakes passed them by, there chattering was just random talk like school kids, about Dick and Kori if they had gotten to second base yet, or if Victor and Bee were going at it as they spoke. As they turned the corner Raven's smile seemed to widen gently into a full peaceful look. Her coffee shop was just down the street, the smell of the wonderful different brews of java and tea drifted to them calling them closer. Garfield smirked.

"You are a sneaky little boy Garfield Logan... and here I thought you were just going along as the plan unfolded. You have had this down in your head." she flicked his ear gently as the young boy laugh softly.

They sat down listening to the soft music in the background of the place. A few people were around, poetry night was coming to a close and most people were just talking to each other now. Raven looked at Garfield and sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday… saying that you were selfish and that the whole Christmas thing didn't come true." Her voice was gentle, the monotone was dieing away.

Garfield put his hand on top of hers, "Raven there is no need to apologies… I am a selfish person sometimes and I should have realized that. But you were wrong about the wish things. Mine came true." He smiled gently to her.

Raven blinked and looked at him, the room was warm from a small fire in the fire pit at the corner of the store, the glow of them flame brought a sparkle to his eyes that made the young spell caster speechless. Her hand shook slightly from the contact of his hand against her skin, but she was still amazed how nothing blew up around them.

"What do you mean?"

"I got to spend Christmas with someone I love… a lot." his voice was a soft whisper now his eyes looking deep into hers.

Raven's cheek turned a rosy pink as her hand moved to hold Garfield's there fingers intertwining. He squeezed her hand gently as they both got up and walked outside. Raven didn't say anything on the walk back to the shore, even when they flew back to the Tower's roof she remained silent.

"I am sorry if those words freaked you out of anything but its true… I do love you Raven." He looked down his eyes could tell he thought she didn't feel the same.

Raven lifted his chin to look into his eyes they both were silent for a moment, "But I do love you." She finally spoke out.

Garfield placed his hand against her cheek and moved his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, sweet, and delicate like a flower. As Raven kissed back she felt her energy wrap around them both protecting them from anything that could ruin this moment. She kissed back a little more deeply then him, almost as if she had waited for this moment. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but were only truly minutes.

The door to the roof opened and in the center was Dick, Kori, and Victor all laughing with one another. They stopped dead as there eyes set upon Raven and Garfield romantic kiss, the two seemed un-bothered by there entrance.

"Um… Robin… should we tell them we came home early to surprise them?" Kori chirped quietly.

"It seems they are surprising us tonight Starfire… maybe we should go."

Victor laughed and shook his head, "I think it would be better if we went out for a while, leaves these two alone you know… who wants coffee?"

The three other titans quietly closed the door and stepped away walking out of the tower they all got into the t-car and silently left the island to leave Garfield and Raven alone with each other and there love.

As there lips parted, there eyes looking into one another with love and compassion they seemed lost in each other; they had no idea of the others return. Garfield let his hands caress his violet haired beauties pale cheek, as she let her fingers play with the curls of her green skinned love's hair. They both looked out over the city as the chirstmas lights shone more brightly then the buildings that adorned them. The snow making a white cap over all around, small flakes were on top of the two lover's heads. Garfield smiled softly as he pulled Raven closer to him; they both looked at the wonderful world around them.

"Merry Christmas Raven…"

"Merry Christmas Garfield." She whispered in his ear.

They both kissed once more before walking inside. To warm up by the fire before falling asleep on the couch, in each other's arms still, and a smile upon there faces as they dreamt of there days ahead, and the many more Christmases they would spend together under the giant T shaped Tower.

As the night began to close the other Titans returned all being very silent to not wake the two lovers. Cyborg smiled once more before entering his room, as he entered he opened his safety boy on the side of the dresser drawer to drop his wallet in when he made a loud cry.

"Where is my emergency cash?!"

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night._


End file.
